


Under The Stars

by celticheart72



Series: Valentine's Bingo 2020 [13]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Daryl comes home and you enjoy some intimate affection under the stars.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Reader
Series: Valentine's Bingo 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707367
Kudos: 29





	Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: implied sexual content
> 
> For a Valentine's bingo card square - making out under the stars

You sit sideways in the porch swing, one arm draped over the back, and a leg curled up under you as you enjoy the rare quiet. The moonlight just kisses your skin as you use the toes of your other foot to rock the swing back and forth. It’s nearly midnight on Valentine’s Day. A holiday that you would have insisted on celebrating before the dead started walking.

Now you simply celebrated Daryl coming home to you safe every night.

The distinct sound of his footsteps, a sound he only makes to alert you to his presence, prompts you to raise your head and smile.

“Hey, sunshine.” His gruff voice sounds tired, but he sets his things down and sits next to you on the porch swing, nonetheless. “Why’re ya still awake?”

“You weren’t home yet, and I don’t like going to sleep until I know you’re home safe.” Every time he asks you tell him the same thing, but he still asks.

He lays an arm across the back of the porch swing and hums as he looks out at the stars.

Moving closer to him you rest your chin on his shoulder and watch his blue eyes looking out over the twinkling night sky.

“Michonne said it’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow,” his eyes drag back to you and the corner of his lip twitches.

“It may already be tomorrow.”

“Mmmmmmmm,” his fingers come up to brush over your cheek and he leans down to your lips for a kiss.

A sigh escapes you when he breaks the kiss and you crawl over him to sit sideways in his lap, “Daryl?”

“Yeah, sunshine?” His hand slides under the leg of your sleep shorts to rest over the curve of your ass.

“Kiss me again? Touch me, hold me under the stars?”

The smile he reserves only for you curves over his lips as his arms wrap around you and he pulls you tighter into him. He uses one booted foot to rock the swing and does as you ask. His hands skim your curves, just brushing over spots he knows drive you crazy while his kisses grow more and more heated.

When the clouds shift, they block the moonlight which prompts you both to look out at the sky.

You draw in a deep breath and look back to Daryl with a sly smile, “I think we better take this inside.”

The only response he gives is one of his gruff hums as he stands with you in his arms and carries you to your room where the light of the moon and stars stream in through the open window.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
